Letter
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho E Paixão] Darcy procura Elisabeta após receber sua carta de término. Fanfic escrita antes do plot das cartas ir ao ar.


Se um buraco se abrisse em meio ao seu quarto naquele momento, Elisabeta Benedito pularia sem olhar para trás. Sua visão nublada pelas lágrimas que não deixava cair e o aperto no peito com a realização do erro que cometera. Da injustiça, da covardia. Tivera seus motivos, mas agora via tudo com mais clareza, e deveria ter cogitado, deveria ter questionado.

Seu olhar evitava o dele. Não conseguia encará-lo, não conseguia ver a verdade nos olhos de Darcy. Ele estava de costas pra ela agora, e só por isso atreve-se a espiar. A postura tensa, as mãos na parede, sua cabeça baixa. Era tudo um grande pesadelo e não havia outra explicação.

Suas últimas duas semanas se transformaram em um borrão. Nada mais fez sentido ao ler a carta de Darcy, suas palavras pesadas, seu julgamento, o deboche por ela ter se tornado sua. Sentia a indignação e a dor ainda agora. A dúvida, a insegurança, a sensação de que seu sonho fora tirado a força.

Mas ele aparecera em sua porta nessa manhã, com um olhar perdido. Trazia uma carta em suas mãos e queria uma resposta. E ela dera, nunca fora de guardar palavras e engasgar-se com sentimentos. Dissera a ele tudo que remoera nos últimos dias, cada palavra de decepção, cada sentimento de traição.

Jogara tudo no colo dele. A carta, as palavras dele, sua indignação pelo que ele se atrevera a dizer. Dissera que não era o homem que ela julgava ser. E que preferia nunca tê-lo conhecido. Jurou amor e ódio, tirando de si todas as feridas que cresciam em seu peito desde que lera aquelas palavras.

Mas deveria ter percebido tão logo Darcy entrou. Podia ter notado sua linguagem corporal e seu olhar questionador. Deveria ter olhado para ele. Deveria ter prestado atenção. E então teria visto o mesmo que vira há alguns minutos, quando o silêncio entre eles se instalou.

Quando levantara seus olhos e encontrara os dele, soube no mesmo momento que Darcy não fazia ideia do que ela dizia. Não conseguia explicar a carta, mas soube que não eram as palavras dele. E deveria saber desde que as lera.

Deveria ter confiado em seus instintos e sentimentos, na história que construíam, nas decisões que tomavam juntos. Deveria ter acreditado no homem que fizera seu mundo girar, que tornara sua vida a maior aventura que poderia sonhar. Deveria ter acreditado nos beijos, no cuidado, no apoio que trocavam.

Porque soube de seu erro no segundo em que viu a dor no olhar de Darcy. E então o silêncio permanecera, e Elisabeta não sabia há quanto tempo estavam naquela posição. Não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer, enquanto ele lia a carta que tantas vezes ela lera, a ponto de saber as palavras cruéis de cor. Por isso, se um buraco aparecesse em meio a seu quarto, ela pularia.

\- Como você pôde? – foi o que ela ouviu, na voz grave e baixa dele. – Como você teve coragem de acreditar que eu escreveria uma coisa dessas?

Era decepção, o que ela ouvia na voz dele. Um som metálico, que trazia um gosto amargo na boca. E não o julgava, Deus, não o julgava de forma nenhuma. Porque ela seria incapaz de perdoar a si mesma, como poderia julgá-lo?

\- Depois de tudo que vivemos. – ele virou-se, buscando os olhos dela sem encontra-los. – Depois de tudo o que dissemos. Como você pode pensar tão baixo de mim assim?

Ela não pensava, e o aperto em seu peito aumentou. As lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, e Elisabeta só pensava em encolher-se. Sentia-se pequena, minúscula, e não lembrava de outro momento em que tivesse sentido essa sensação.

\- Eu mudei por você. Eu confessei os meus sentimentos tantas vezes. Por Deus, Elisabeta, eu me tornei um romântico piegas. – Darcy passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu achava que nós tínhamos uma história.

E toda a história passara pela cabeça dela tantas vezes nesses dias. Todas as brigas, os beijos, o momento em que se entregara. E apenas se perguntava onde fora seu erro, em que momento daquela história julgara tão erroneamente os sentimentos dele. E agora via com clareza o momento de seu erro.

\- Eu aceitei todas as suas condições. Eu queria fazer de você minha esposa, Elisabeta. Como você poderia acreditar que eu a julgaria pelo que vivemos? – a voz dele soava cada vez mais desesperada.

Elisa apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto. Queria ir embora, queria correr por aí, precisava respirar e não se sentia capaz. A dor que sentira ao ler a carta não era nada comparada ao que sentia agora.

\- Como, Elisabeta? – ele se aproximou dela, evitando tocá-la. – Como você pode ter esquecido de tudo o que dissemos aqui mesmo neste quarto, poucas horas antes de eu ir embora? Era tudo mentira?

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Nada do que dissesse seria suficiente, nenhuma desculpa no mundo a faria ser perdoada. Nenhum perdão a faria sentir paz.

\- Eu achei que tinha sido claro com você, que tinha mostrado quem eu sou. Eu achei que eu merecia pelo menos a sua confiança, depois de tudo. – Darcy disse, frustrado, socando quase sem querer a escrivaninha. – Diga alguma coisa!

E ele estava implorando, ela sabia disso. Ele queria que ela se defendesse, que ela reagisse. Mas Elisabeta não conseguia. Sua cabeça pesava, as lágrimas insistiam em cair, sua respiração curta pela incapacidade de expandir o peito.

\- Eu sinto muito, Elisabeta. Sinto muito que você pense tudo isso de mim. Sinto muito que você ache que eu sou esse canalha. – Darcy deixou suas lágrimas escaparem também. – Eu pensei que você me amava.

E foi o que a fez reagir. Levantou seus olhos e encontrou os dele, em meio a lágrimas e decepção. Ele a encarava confuso, transtornado. Esperando. Esperando uma resposta, uma negativa, qualquer sinal de defesa. E ele era demais para ela, Elisabeta não merecia um amor tão incondicional como aquele.

Mas sua mente era incapaz de formular palavras e sua voz não existia. Nada do que pudesse dizer bastaria. E foi em um impulso que Elisabeta levantou-se e se lançou a ele. Suas bocas se chocaram e Darcy a segurou com força. Elisabeta segurou os cabelos dele com força, puxando-o para si, tentando fazê-lo real.

Ele correspondia a seu beijo entregue, o gosto dele misturado com o salgado das lágrimas. Elisa retirou o paletó dele com força, como fizera da última vez. Urgente. Era assim com eles, e era assim que ela sabia ser. Darcy não perdeu tempo em desabotoar a camisa que Elisabeta usava por cima do vestido.

O colete dele caiu junto ao paletó, e peça por peça seguiu o mesmo caminho. Suas bocas não se desconectavam no processo, porque nenhum deles tinha coragem de parar, de pensar, de encarar. Os lábios já doíam, a intensidade não podia ser reduzida. Darcy a colou a seu corpo, suas mãos invadindo os cabelos dela para direcionar, controlar. E Elisabeta queria mais do que tudo ceder ao poder dele, mas não podia.

Não podia porque precisava fazê-lo sentir, e só conseguia fazer isso ao apertar com força os músculos de Darcy, ao arranhar suas costas e seu abdome. E então Elisabeta o empurrou até a cama dela. Darcy sentou-se, seus lábios incapazes de se separarem. Elisa seguiu seus movimentos, suas pernas encaixando em cada lado dele.

Nenhum dos dois precisou de muito esforço para que Darcy a penetrasse profundamente, os dois prontos demais, apesar de todas as mágoas. Elisabeta movimentou-se, suas mãos nos cabelos dele e as dele no seu. Seguravam-se com toda a vontade. Não havia gentileza, ou cuidado. Era apenas necessidade, era sobre extravasar sentimentos.

Darcy desceu suas mãos, apertando o corpo de Elisa por onde passava. Uma de suas mãos cravou em sua coxa, e a sensação apenas a fazia acender mais. Darcy a segurou firme e roubou seu controle, começou a movimentar-se. Seus lábios finalmente se desgrudaram, mas suas testas permaneceram em contato, os olhos dos dois fechados.

\- Me perdoa. – ela disse, e ouviu ele suspirar.

Darcy mudou suas posições, deitando-a e ficando por cima dela. A mão emaranhada em seus cabelos, enquanto Elisabeta cravava as unhas em suas costas. E ele se movimentava rapidamente, tomando tudo o que podia para si, e a levando com ele.

\- Me perdoa, meu amor. – ela repetiu, e os olhos dele se abriram.

Seus olhares se chocaram e Darcy parou seus movimentos por alguns segundos, apenas para recomeça-los lentamente. Elisa viu algumas lágrimas escaparem dos olhos dele, e se misturarem com as suas.

\- Eu sei, eu imagino o que você sentiu. – ele disse, suave. – Mas por que, meu amor? Como acreditar que isso viria de mim?

\- Eu... – ela soltou um soluço. – Só você sabia. – e Darcy colou seus lábios aos dela rapidamente.

\- Tantas pessoas me viram aqui, Elisabeta. Eu jamais pensaria nada daquilo sobre você.

\- Eu sei que você não vai me perdoar. – ela constatou, movimentando seus quadris. – Eu só quero uma despedida.

Darcy a encarou com espanto. Estava sim magoado e um pouco decepcionado. Mas não era um canalha, não era insensível. Podia imaginar a dor de Elisabeta ao ler aquelas palavras, e precisava admitir que a letra era muito semelhante à sua.

\- Shh. – ele a calou com um beijo. – Eu te amo, Elisabeta Benedito. Nada mudou, nós vamos passar por isso também.

Ele deu um sorriso leve, e Elisa sentiu o peso do mundo sair de seus ombros. O beijou com amor, com paixão, e entregou-se a ele mais uma vez. Acordou em seus braços no outro dia, a mão dele na sua, o nariz de Darcy em seu pescoço. E tudo estava melhor. Tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
